I'll be home for Christmas
by Dareru
Summary: A return home for someone...contains shounen ai.


I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
By Dareru (furidashi@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: ...You know what goes here. If you don't mind the prospect that two guys like/love (...etc) each other, read on; otherwise, don't. Digimon isn't mine, just taking the characters for a quick spin round the block and will be back in half an hour or less, or your next story is free...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We'll be landing at Tokyo Narita airport shortly. Please return your seat to its upright position and put your tray tables up..."  
  
The passenger in seat 7A sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Usually at this time he was sleeping more or less soundly in the uncomfortable bed of his host family. He yawned and smiled. Something he would miss...but only for the nostalgia.  
  
"Local time is 7:30 PM. The temperature is 40( Fahrenheit...that's a little over 4( Centigrade. Right now it's sunny, but clouds will be moving in late ..."  
  
*Ahh...sun. The Pacific Northwest was great, but the rain gets to you after awhile. When I get back, I'm going to sit outside and tan...*   
  
"...will be making our final approach. Thank you for choosing Japan Air Lines, and Merry Christmas."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, would you like anything to drink before we land?"  
  
He sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have any cranberry juice, would you?"  
  
"Let me check." The flight attendant flashed her rehearsed smile and cheerfully looked for the drink. "Here you are, sir."  
  
"Arigatou," he replied. He raised the plastic cup in a toast. *To me,* he mused, *for surviving eight weeks in America and making it back sane. Chuckling, he took a sip. I wonder if my computer still works after all this time.* He took another drink. *I wonder if I'll still be able to speak properly.*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, in a few moments we will be making our descent into Tokyo Narita. At this time, flight attendants will come around to pick up any trash and make sure the cabin is ready for landing."  
  
Quickly he swigged the last of the juice and licked his lips. I wonder if they have this back home. Good stuff.  
  
The plane eased out of the cloudbank and for the first time in two months he saw Tokyo stretch beneath him. He was suddenly filled with homesickness, coupled with a sense of relief.   
  
A few minutes later, the plane eased into the gate. In a flash the passengers began to exodus out of the cabin, attendants wishing them a nice stay in Tokyo. Being shorter than most of the passengers, he was almost swallowed by the crowd, but managed to squeeze his way out into the terminal.  
  
*Just being here brings back so many memories...*  
  
***  
  
October 31st.   
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Nervous doesn't begin to describe it," he replied.  
  
"You'll do fine. I know it."  
  
"I wish I could be as confident."  
  
He was shoved playfully in the arm. "Aww...don't worry about it! The time will fly by so fast you won't even notice."  
  
Of course, the tears in both their eyes belied their outward show of calmness.   
  
"Eight weeks..." He sniffed. "It's going to be hard being so far away..."  
  
"Hey," the other replied, squeezing his hand, "you'll be so busy you won't have time to miss me."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Sure, you will. But in case you do..."  
  
A tiny picture of the two of them together was pressed into his free hand. He looked closely. It was taken on their first date...almost a year before...  
  
"Remember, I love you."  
  
"I..." He choked on his words, and instead leaned in for their last kiss...  
  
***  
  
*Great...half an hour before the train leaves. *  
  
He was sitting on his bags, watching a very uninteresting cooking show on one of the many television sets scattered throughout the airport, when his stomach growled. He sighed and opened his wallet.  
  
*Just enough yen left for a meal and the train ticket...plenty of dollars, though.*  
  
He soaked the sights and sounds of the busy airport in while looking around at the various food options: sushi bars...bento...seafood...McDonald's...  
  
*Well...I guess I could get a Big Mac for old times' sake.*  
  
After he had inhaled his burger, he made a trip to the bathroom. He did his business and was in the process of washing his hands when the picture of him before he left slipped out of his shirt pocket. An entirely different person than the one in the mirror looked back at him.  
  
*Wow. I *have* changed. A lot!*  
  
He had let his hair grow out somewhat, returning to the length and style he had had it way back when, in summer camp. He was a little taller than when he left...or maybe it was the brand-new pair of Birkenstocks he wore. Fortunately, he had decided to throw on a button-down shirt over his Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt, so he didn't look too much like a tourist.   
  
*I still can't believe my host sister made me buy this forty-dollar t-shirt.*  
  
Most noticeably, he hadn't shaved in a little over two days, and a fine layer of stubble covered his face. He smiled and rubbed his chin.   
  
*I wonder if anyone will recognize me.*  
  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen, the 13A train is now boarding, with service to Odaiba, Tokyo Disneyland, Uryasu City, and the business district..."  
  
He squeaked in surprise and rushed to the train station, barely having time to buy the ticket and get on the train before the doors closed. Tired from running with 20 pounds of luggage, he collapsed into a chair and leaned against the window, letting his breath fog it up as his mind wandered.  
  
***  
  
He had cried himself to sleep almost every night for the first week. The separation was just too hard for him to bear. He put the only picture he had of the two of them on his nightstand; just glancing at it was enough to make him burst into tears.  
  
The eighth day, his host mother came into his room. He had a letter.  
  
"My koibito,  
  
I know it's only been a few days (actually, more like a week when you get this) but I just missed you so much that I felt like writing.   
  
The other night the gang took me out to dinner. You should have seen Kari and TK...they remind me so much of us when we started dating! They even got up and sang karaoke with some drunken guy (but no one paid them to - how much did the group have to pool to make you do it?)   
  
The day you left I was so down that I took a walk in the park. You'll never believe who I saw there! (so I won't tell you until you come home) Anyway, when you get back we're all going to throw you a big welcome home Christmas party at your house! Oh, yes, and if I find out that you've been crying at all because you miss me (I admit, I did the night you left), I'll personally come over and give you something to cry about! (Just kidding, but don't cry on my account! See? I'm not crying right now! Neither should you!)  
  
PS When I tried to play a sound on my computer, it came out all fuzzy. I checked the speakers, they're working properly. What do you think it is?"  
  
The letter managed to pull him out of the pits. He didn't shed a single tear the rest of the time, except when he got something very important caught in his pants zipper...  
  
***  
  
"Next stop, Odaiba. Please watch your step as you exit the train."  
  
Once he made his way to the edge of the throng and exited the station, he stopped, setting his bags down.  
  
*Ahh...*He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. *Almost home.*  
  
He spotted a tall, blue-haired figure trying to understand the train schedule, and made his way over to him.   
  
"Hey, buddy...think you could give a poor guy a ride home?"  
  
It took a second for Jyou to realize who was staring at him, a silly grin on his face. He did a double-take, adjusting his glasses, before he realized who the scruffy, unshaven, tired-looking redhead in front of him was.  
  
"Kou-Koushiro?"  
  
"Jyou!" The pair rushed toward each other and held each other. Jyou smothered his boyfriend in kisses and hugs, and almost lifted him off of his feet. Tears popped out of Koushiro's eyes as he laughed and returned the embrace as best he could.   
  
"Hey...hey, what did I tell you about crying?" asked Jyou playfully.  
  
"I'm only crying because you're hugging me too tightly!" The two of them laughed. After a few moments, Jyou released Koushiro. The latter smiled and picked up his bags, holding onto his boyfriend with his free hand. They drew in the cold evening air, together at last.   
  
"Welcome home, my Koushiro."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Jyou."  
  
Koushiro closed his eyes and kissed Jyou, slowly, sweetly, enjoying the moment, remembering just how thrilling a kiss could be. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away.  
  
"You're the best Christmas present I could ever have."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
